


Avengers Sausage

by Alohoemora



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And so are they, Avengers rap, Earths mightiest heroes everyone, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm clearly an adult, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sausage song, Short One Shot, Somewhat good Loki in this one, The Author Regrets Everything, The Avengers do stupid shit when they're bored, Tony Being Tony, Tony also does weird shit when he's bored, What Have I Done, don't hate me, i guess, pre infinity war, sausage, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alohoemora/pseuds/Alohoemora
Summary: The Avengers keep hearing about the sausage song and Tony makes them participate in their own Avengers version out of boredom.





	Avengers Sausage

Tony was very pleased. He finally got enough people to agree to do it, and he won't be satisfied until this video is literally _everywhere_. Hell, they even got _Loki_ for it, but now he's not hell bent on trying to take over earth again. Though it might do more bad than good, Tony's bored, and does stupid shit when he's bored.

Tony turned on the video camera on his phone and turned it to where it was facing everyone. Tony said "Alright, from the top lady and germs. Everybody say Sausage keep it going   
Eggs, Bacon, Grits, _SAUSAGE!_ "

Loki demanded that he'd be first or he'd try and compromise  _Natasha_ this time, and they'd all be dead, so he went first. Thor reassured him Poki's was just joking and has hopefully turned a new leaf, but everyone simply agreed to let him go first. Then Thor, then Cap, Barnes, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and then himself.

Loki grinned like the little psycho he is, said "I'm the God of Mischief, kneel before my- _SAUSAGE!_ "

Thor smiled, still utterly confused by most on this planet, but is trying his best. Especially now that he's lost his dad, his hair, his hammer, his home, and an eye, and said "I'm the God of Thunder, and others _crave_ my- _SAUSAGE!_ "

Cap, whose face and neck were beet red, said "I-I'm a 40's fella, and I still get- _SAUSAGE!_ "

Barnes pointed at Cap and said "Had a metal arm, and this Punk loves my- _SAUSAGE!_ "

Romanov, who sat down cross legged, looking bored while flipping through a magazine said "I can kill you all right now, while I'm getting some- _SAUSAGE!_ "

Clint smirked and said "I'm Legolas with hearing aid's, and I can cook some mean- _SAUSAGE!_ "

Bruce, the adorable little ball of rage, shifted awkwardly on his feet and said "U-Um, Tony this is stupid, and I don't like- _SAUSAGE!_  
  
_"SAUCE, SAUCE, SAUCE, SAUCE, SAUSAGE!"_

Tony finally turned the camera on himself and sighed. "You know who I am, and I've gotten more sausage than all these bitches." And threw up a peace sign before pressing the stop button and posted it. The video spread like a virus in less than 20 minutes and was at the top of the list of things currently trending throughout the world.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**A/N: I got bored, thought this idea was so stupid, and decided to make it happen. And I know everyone's doing their own thing before Infinity War, but just go with it, alright?** _


End file.
